1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportable structure kit of the type which includes a plurality of pre-formed elements. The invention has particular application for transportable structures which are used as modular or kit homes and the invention is hereinafter described in that context. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention has broader application and is not limited to this particular use.
1. State of the Prior Art
Modular or kit homes are well known and typically comprise pre-formed elements which are fabricated off site and transported in a disassembled condition. Once on site, the pre-formed elements are assembled to form the main structure of the house. The modular home has various advantages as compared to traditional on site housing construction methods including the reduced cost of manufacture, and the relative ease of assembly. A further advantage is that as the pre-formed elements are manufactured off site, the fabricated elements can be manufactured in a more controlled environment thereby enabling better control over the quality of the components of the house. With these advantages, the modular home is ideally suited for low cost housing or for use in remote locations.
In recent times there has been an increase in demand for low cost housing, particularly in developing countries. The use of modular homes has been seen as a solution to this demand, not only because of the cheaper manufacturing cost, but because simplified assembly enables local semi-skilled labour force to be used. However, due to the magnitude of the demand for housing and the limited resources available in developing countries, there is a continuing need to minimise the costs of the modular housing to enable it to be viable. Furthermore, logistic problems such as transporting and assembly present further problems in the acceptance of this type of housing as a solution to this demand.
Others have attempted to provide readily transportable modular structures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,055 to Allison et al. discloses H-shaped end structures for use in bolting together a plurality of panels. The panels are used in assembling a structure on site. The H-shaped end structures include fittings on their end for use in picking up and moving the bolted together panels. The H-shaped end structures of the Allison et al. design are not used in the final construction of the structure, and are not adapted to allow the bolted together panels to form a completely enclosed container which can be used to contain all parts of the finished structure in clean and completely enclosed container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,857, also to Allison, discloses a completely pre-manufactured structure with vertical telescoping beam structures which are attachable to each comer of the structure to allow the completed structure to be shipped. One major disadvantage of the Allison system is that the size and shape of the resulting completed structure is limited due to shipping size constraints, viz., must not be taller, wider, or longer than standard shipping containers. Another disadvantage is that the units are not easily stackable during shipping since the entire weight of the structure will be carried on the telescoping beam structures, and damage to walls of the structure, if stacked during shipping or transportation, is likely.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,132 to LeBlanc discloses a foldable shelter system and method of construction, wherein four side walls are hingeably attached to a continuous floor section, and lay parallel thereto in a shipping mode. Upon assembly, the four walls are swung up to a vertical position and comer beams members are inserted into the corners. The design of the LeBlanc system is not adapted to allow internal components of a complete structures, such as preplumbed bathrooms or kitchens to be enclosed therein, and are more adapted to small shed structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,814 to Theurer et al. discloses a modular housing system wherein part of the module serves as a shipping container for the remainder of the module. In the Theurer et al. design, completed sections of a house are manufactured at a factory, and are stacked one inside the other to form a container. Outer walls of the container are formed by three completed sections of the house, and additional completed sections of the house are also placed within the outer walls of the container for shipping. On serious disadvantage of the Theurer et al. design is that the completed house sections are extremely heavy, and must be assembled on site with cranes and other heavy equipment. Another disadvantage is that the possible designs are considerable limited by the need for the completed sections to be nestable inside each other.
There accordingly remains a need for a transportable structure which solves these problems, and which is adapted to be assembled on site with relatively moderately skilled workers and without heavy equipment.